The Way it all Panned Out
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: So, Cordelia came back and they had kids... Just two days of their life lol R&R please!


ANGELS POV

You know, I knew Cordelia would come back. And she did. Apparently, according to the Powers-To-Be, I needed her. Huh, they were right on that one. After a year together, we got married, in a nice little ceremony, with about 100 or so demons or friends, went on a honeymoon to a different dimension, came back and life was life. Until, Cordy might of… accidently… gotten… pregnant… Well, that's beside the point! I loved her and it was ok. Until we found out it was twins… That sort of got to me. But still after a happy nine months, and at least twice Cordelia demanding a divorce, the twins arrived, Siobhan and Delaney.

Siobhan, pronounced _Sho-von_, is the eldest and has issues with a lot of things…. Mainly boys, some singer called Justin Beiber (whoever he is) and the fact she is a half demonic vampire girl. Delaney, on the other hand, doesn't really care about boys, hates Justin Beiber, is quite smart and thinks her power is I quote "'Totally, wicked, when do I start training?'"

After two years watching the twins tear up Wolfram and Hart, Lorne's nightclub and the archives at least twice, we had our third girl. Imogene was Cordelia's child all over. While the twins looked more like Angel, Imogene was definitely a Cordelia.

Finally, Ace was born. Ace is a clone of Angel, except he has Cordelia's eyes. Very confident, a real team player and usually the peacemaker when arguments erupt, he and Delaney are extremely close and usually are seen doing some sport together.

Now, having a 30 year old son, 14 year old twin daughters, a 12 year old daughter and a 10 year old son, life was hectic. Connor lived with his wife, Nadia, a psychic demon and their baby son, Liam and worked for me at WAH. Yeah, Connor named his first son after me. And I was honored. So, if you haven't figured, my family is massive.

Now, this is just a normal day for us . Enjoy.

STORY

**Getting Up**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Click. "Good morning listeners, its six a.m. on a Tuesday in the city of angels and it will be an overcast 77 degrees today, with a top of 82.4." the radio clock happily chimed. "Turn it off Angel." Cordelia mumbled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm up!" Angel sat up. Cordelia just lay there. "What?" he asked.

"It's Tuesday and Delaney has Ice-Hockey at 7, Siobhan has a flute lesson at 7.30 and Imogen hasn't done her math homework. Ace… is fine. Wake him up later." She answered sternly.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Plenty of time! You just get breakfast and lunch ready." He kissed her back. He put on his robe and went down the corridor to a door with a 'I' painted neatly on it. He knocked and entered. He sat on the aqua doona cover and played with Imogene's wavy brown hair. "Imogene." He sang. "Imogene."

"Daddy? Go away." She answered.

"Up. Come on. You have homework to do, according to mum." And when there was no movement, Angel ripped the covers off her and tickled her.

"Dad! Stop!" She squealed.

He did as he was asked. "Homework?" Angel asked. She nodded and sighed.

"It's all very easy you know." She muttered, getting out a book with '_Imogen Angel-Mathematics_' on the front. She started working.

"Then you'll get it done quickly then." He smiled, going out the door and down the hallway a little more. Siobhan and Delaney's rooms were connected by a door in the middle, in case of emergency. So it was Delaney who had to be woken up first. The younger of the twins, she was a daddy's girl all over. "Del." He called as he sat on her study chair in front of her desk. "Delaney!" he yelled.

A pillow was thrown at him. "I caught that." He said, throwing it back.

"Ow! Dad! What the! Gosh. What time is it?" Delaney had dark brown eyes and straight brown hair, an Angel morphed into a teenage girl, though the hair was currently bed hair and the eyes were only half open.

"Uh… 6.15a.m. I think. You have ice-hockey at seven and your brother is meant to be picking you up in half an hour. Just thought you ought to know." He answered, walking into a very poster clad room with a doona cover with Justin Beiber on it. "My big girl, Siobhan! Get up Vonnie!" he called, looking at this 'Justin' guy.

He was a tween 'heart-throb' according to a very skeptical Delaney who said Siobhan started crying when his voice cracked. I snorted. _*What a lunatic*_ he thought.

"Dad? Oh thanks. I have flute today right?" Siobhan was up, looking at the pictures.

"Yep. Brekkie is in 10."

"Yeah, yeah."

Angel slid out the door again. Ace's room was adjacent to Delaney's and had a poker card painted on the front, ironically, an ace. He peeked in and saw Ace up, doing pushups. "Poker face, what are you doing?" Imogene was peeking under her father's shoulder.

"Go away Imo. Unlike you, I don't wanna die of some heart attack or something." Ace said waspishly.

"What!"

"Imo, go to breakfast, now. Ace, c'mon you know better. Go for a shower, get dressed for school and go to breakfast." Angel walked back out, got changed and went to the kitchen.

**Breakfast**

Cordelia had finally gotten up, with toast on five plates, a sixth on the bench with extra pieces, and spreads on the counter. Cordelia and Imogene were already eating and Angel was coming in to the room, with Delaney and Siobhan' following with their usual argument.

"Siobhan, it's not the end of the world, you know." Delaney said, without any sympathy.

"Yes it is! He is such a great singer! Why do guys have to get cracked voices?" Siobhan said back.

Delaney sighed. "Whatever Von. You know, this will come back and bite you."

A deep, loathing stare came from Von.

"Uh, come on." Cordelia said, finishing her meal. "Justin Beiber is…" Delaney gave a look at her father, waiting for her mother. Siobhan looked at Delaney smiling defiantly. "Just another idiot who wants a bit of fame." Imogene snickered.

"Whatever." Siobhan said huffily.

"Aw, come on Von." Angel said, giving her a squeeze.

Ace came out and got breakfast, and then a knock was heard. "I'll get it!" Delaney said, running to the door.

"Morning Del." A man said.

"Connor! I'll be out in a minute." Angel called.

"That's fine dad! Just picking up Del for Ice-Hockey." Connor sat with Cordelia.

"How is life? " She asked, getting up and getting four lunch boxes out, a pink one with _'Siobhan Angel'_, a purple one with _'Delaney Angel'_, an yellow one with _'Imogene Angel'_ and a blue one with _'Ace Angel'_.

"Pretty good. Liam is learning very fast." Connor nodded. Delaney came out with her sport bag, her school bag and a piece of paper in her mouth.

"Be weary with kids Con, you never know what they'll do for attention." She looked at Siobhan, who shot her mother another look. "Thanks for doing errands, especially with Delaney. She loves her hockey." She took the piece of paper from Delaney. "Del, darling, do a few loads if you need to, not all at once.

"It's fine." He smiled, grabbing Delaney's sports bag.

"Of course it is! You get to talk to your siblings!" Angel came out in casual black pants, a long sleeve button-up top and his hair as it usually was; Messy.

"True dad, so true." Connor said sarcastically.

"Have fun at school." Angel kissed his daughter, so did Cordy, then they left.

**School.**

**Siobhan and Delaney's class**

Siobhan and Delaney were so identical, even after all these years; it took a while to realize which one was which. The day went Maths, English, Break, PE, Delaney had Rec. Studies, and Siobhan had music, lunch, and then finally Science.

"Siobhan and Delaney Angel, why do you always turn up with your brother, or your mother, but never your father?" Their 'bully' Marietta Jones asked tauntingly. "Is he…. Dead?"

They both smirked. "Maybe." Siobhan answered.

Marietta smiled. "Maybe? What is he like undead?" she laughed. "He is obviously… Dead, I mean. Delaney, you should bring him to Ice Hockey tonight. Intro me maybe?" she left with a gaggle of girls.

Delaney was furious. "We can't ask dad."

Siobhan looked at her. "What time is hockey tonight?"

"7.30."

"Good! We can definitely bring daddy then!" Siobhan smiled, going to her locker with a sullen Delaney.

**Imogene**

Nothing interesting happened today for her. They had a sub for most of the day, which was really annoying, as she was very intrigued that Imo's father worked for WAH. "You know, that place is very different, I had to go there once for some help on an assignment I was doing for Uni."

"Wow." Imogene answered in a bored tone.

Then Ace came up to her between lessons. "Imo, listen, Siobhan said we can go watch Del play hockey tonight, but we have to bring mum _and_ dad." He said excitedly.

"Why dad?"

"Because that Marietta chick was taunting them again, apparently. I'm telling mum, if they don't." Ace said seriously.

"You're ten, Poker face. There's nothing you can do." And with that Imogene left for fifth period History.

**Ace**

Ace knew something was up with Delaney when she didn't say hello to him at lunch… Or tell him he forgot his excursion note _again_… or that their mother was picking them up this afternoon, because Connor got a high importance job.

He wandered what was wrong during school, until Siobhan told him. "No-one messes with Del and gets away with it." He said dangerously.

"Acey, there is nothing you can do." Siobhan gave him a hug and went to the library.

**GETTING PICKED UP**

Cordelia honked her horn once, twice, three times, until she moved into the parking lot. She saw Ace, but no girls. He hopped into the back of the car, swinging his bag into the boot. He then cried out angrily, "Mum, I'm sick of people telling me there is nothing I can do to help Del!"

"What? Why? Is Del ok?" Cordelia was worried.

"A girl who likes taunting Del and Von said tonight dad _has_ to come to Ice Hockey, or she'll spread around the school that we don't have a father. Del is taking it hard, coz of… well… you know, dad and crowds."

Cordelia smiled. "7.30 at night won't affect your father Ace. Don't worry, he can come." By now, the boot was open and three more bags were thrown in. Delaney's ice hockey bag was already at WAH.

A gloomy Delaney hopped in the front and the other two in the back. "Del, what's wrong honey?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing mum." She answered, looking out the window.

Ace smiled. "I know about the girl, Del. Sweetheart, daddy would love to come, you know that." Their mother said soothingly.

"But… What about after dark and saving LA and etcetera?" Delaney said, as they moved off to WAH.

"LA can live for one night without your father there. Family is more important than work." Cordy said sternly.

**WAH- Wolfram and Hart**

Once in Angel's office, Cordy sat in her husband's chair, told Siobhan, Ace and Imogene to go and see Harmony or Lorne or Gunn and told Delaney to sit. A few minutes later, Angel came in. "Cordelia Chase, what are you doing?" He growled, kissing her before picking and standing Cordelia up, and sitting in his chair.

"Uh, ew." Delaney said, looking disgusted.

"Delaney! Oh, your mother… uh… Well how do you think you were made?" Angel said, smiling.

"Stop! Mum dragged me in here to ask you something." She said grumpily.

"What would that be, sweetie?" Angel said, looking at his laptop.

"Can you please come watch me play… Ice-Hockey tonight?" Delaney asked.

Angel smiled again, "Sure, hon. What time?"

"7.30, so early dinner." Cordelia said to him, ruffling his hair.

"Whoa! Don't touch the hair!" Angel said, turning around.

"I'm outta here." Delaney said, going to Gunn's room to get ready…

**Malvern Heights Ice Rink**

It was the Redbacks, which was the other team, verses Delaney's team, the Fillies. Angel, Cordelia, Siobhan, Imogene and Ace slotted themselves behind Marietta's parents. Marietta come over to Delaney, who was getting ready and said, "So, which one?"

When Angel saw the girl talking to Del, he zoomed down and said loudly, "Delly, you going to get a goal tonight?"

Marietta's mouth dropped. "Yeah, hopefully dad." As Angel came closer, Delaney smiled. "Dad, this is Marietta Jones, the girl I've been telling you about. Marietta, this is my dad, Angel."

"You have been bullying my daughter about me?" Angel asked seriously.

"N-n-n-n-no sir, I haven't." She said, backing away.

"Yes, you have. Can I just tell you, I'm a lawyer at the moment, but a policing specialist by trade. If you bully my daughter again, if she comes home crying, I'll take you to court. We clear?"

"Yes sir." She said in a small voice.

"Oh and between you and me… I am undead." He smiled as she screamed.

"What? OMG!" and she ran to her posse to talk about this new development.

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime. Go make me proud."

Delaney played up front, with Marietta in goal.

About twenty minutes in, Del got her first chance and…. "Goal!" Angel boomed with pride.

Marietta's parents turned around. "We're trying to watch, Mr…"

"Angel. Just Angel. I am the head of Wolfram and Hart. Nice to meet you. This is my wife, Cordelia, and three of my four children, Siobhan, Imogene and Ace."

"Libby and Bob Jones." Libby answered curtly.

They didn't talk to Angel til the game was over. The fillies had won, 5-3 and Delaney had a sprained wrist.

"Ow! It hurts!" she said, moaning as her father had her cradled like a baby, while walking to the car.

"We'll get it patched up, don't worry." Angel soothed, as Cordelia fussed over Ace, who had put sauce everywhere from a pie.

"Ace, everytime, you have to spill something." Cordy said, annoyed.

"Nothing the washing machine won't fix mum, jeez, cool it." Ace said, extracting himself from his mother's grip.

"Don't tell me to 'cool it'! Angel, Buffy asked if she could come over tomorrow night and stay in the spare, and I said yes, so don't be a little girl when she comes."

"Is this your friend Buffy mum?" Imogene asked.

"Like, dad's ex-girlfriend Buffy?" Siobhan added, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, Cordelia, you didn't tell them my whole love life did you?" Angel asked, shaking his head.

"No… That would take too long." Cordelia replied snakily, winking at the girls who giggled.

"Of course it would." Angel rolled his eyes, making Delaney smile.

Once at home, they called Gunn, who came from the second floor technology room due to his new arm being on the fritz. He came with a bandage and tape and did Delaney's arm in about ten minutes. "Now, Del, what's the drill?"

"Twenty on, twenty off, don't sleep on it, get a note from mum tomorrow to excuse me from writing." She said, hugging Gunn. "Thanks Gunn."

"No problemo." Gunn smiled.

**The Next Day.**

After school, all four Angel children were at their desks, three studying, but, Delaney sat, playing with her iPod. Knock, knock, knock. She heard someone. "I got it!" Delaney called. She had her bandage on one hand and iPod in the other, and was dressed in Mini Shorts and a tank top as she opened the door. "Hi, how can I help you?" She asked, looking the lady up and down.

She was petite, well built, had blonde hair, brown eyes and a suitcase in her hands. "I'm Buffy Summers, your mum's friend?"

Delaney's mouth dropped. "_You're _Buffy?" she started laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry." She pulled herself together. "I'm Delaney Angel. Hang ten." She spun around. "Von! Siobhan! We got a visitor!" She called.

A few seconds later, Siobhan was out. "Wait. Angel and Cordelia had _identical_ twins?" Buffy got excited.

"This is Buffy." Delaney whispered.

"3. 2. 1." Siobhan whispered. "Now." And they both let out a blood curdling scream, which the whole Wolfram and Hart.

"Those bloody kids!" Angel roared…

**TADAAAAA! Hahaha uh, just a little info, they knew Buffy was a vampire slayer, that's why they screamed lol uh read and review pleaseee? ! tY!**


End file.
